<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love me dead by glownary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269400">love me dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glownary/pseuds/glownary'>glownary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kissing is consensual), Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Despair, Kissing, Kokichi Ouma Month, M/M, Mastermind Momota Kaito, Poison, Torture, villain monologue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glownary/pseuds/glownary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A miscalculation has been made.</p><p>(Ouma Month day 7 prompt: mastermind AU.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kokichi Ouma Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love me dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry this is so late- i still have two more fics to post for Ouma month,,, which was... June.... oops</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kokichi slammed the emergency stop button simultaneously as he pressed pause on the camera. “Told you I wouldn’t actually crush you,” he joked.</p><p>Kaito sat up as much as he could with the press looming over his head. “I knew you wouldn’t.” He slid out carefully, making sure not to disturb the placement of his jacket.</p><p>Grabbing onto the railing, Kokichi slowly made his way down the steps. Movement was becoming more difficult as time passed. Spotting Kaito’s concerned expression, Kokichi quickly assured him; “I can make it over there by myself.” It wasn’t a lie, as long as he moved before getting any worse.</p><p>When he reached the foot of the stairs, Kaito was waiting for him there with an odd look on his face. Like he wanted to say something—anything—before the next step of the plan made it impossible, but he wasn’t sure how.</p><p>“This is it,” Kokichi told him.</p><p>Kaito snapped to attention with wide eyes. “...Right.”</p><p>Neither of them made a move to get to their places—at the control panel and on the press, respectively—and Kokichi considered for a moment just pushing past and getting it over with. But as he bore the gravity of his impending death, he remembered the disdain, outright hatred, and occasionally violence that had been directed towards him since the start of the killing game. It had been the reaction he was looking for—one that was a necessity—but that didn’t make it any easier. Kaito was the only person in the universe who would ever be able to see him be genuine.</p><p>Kokichi came to a decision. He decided to be selfish.</p><p>"Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?"</p><p>Kaito's face flushed a deep red at the question, and Kokichi marvelled at how he managed that despite all the blood he'd lost. But Kaito was never one to back down from something he perceived as a challenge—he stepped closer and cupped Kokichi's face gently with his hands. It was almost cruel, how soft the gesture was. If Kokichi closed his eyes he could pretend that this meant something; that someone loved him, that he deserved to be loved. So he shut them tight and pulled Kaito in closer by his hips.</p><p>"Do me a favor, will you? Act like you mean it," Kokichi whispered. </p><p>After a moment, Kaito responded quietly, "What makes you think that I don't?"</p><p>Kokichi shivered, the words hitting him like a stab through the heart. He let out a deep breath and twisted his grip on the hem of Kaito's shirt, shaky from the poison running through his veins. "...Perfect. Just like that."</p><p>Their lips met in desperation, but the motions were much sweeter than he had expected. True to the act, Kaito kissed him like a lover—it was far too convincing, and tears welled up in Kokichi's eyes and trailed down his cheeks. Still, he pushed himself closer, greedily taking in any affection Kaito could spare him before the inevitable. </p><p>Mouths open, tongues pressed together, breathing heavily; all he could taste was the coppery tang of blood but he couldn't find it within him to care. He didn't want it to end—there was only one thing left to do when it would end—but the Strike 9 coursing through his body grew stronger with each passing minute. After a particularly harsh pulse of blinding pain, he pulled back with a hiss, Kaito's hands keeping him steady.</p><p>Blood remained smeared across Kokichi's lips. His head hung low and the tips of his hair brushed against his bare shoulders; he finally pushed away from Kaito to face the hydraulic press. Nowhere else to go but down.</p><p>"Kokichi," Kaito called out to him. His heart fluttered at the sound of his given name. "Please. I… need to tell you something. I won't have another chance to, I need to do this now."</p><p>Every moment this got dragged out longer was agony, but Kokichi spun back around to face Kaito regardless. If he could ease his consciousness even a little, it was worth the suffering. "I'm listening, Momota-chan."</p><p>For a few blissful seconds, the two of them simply stared into each other's eyes. </p><p>Then Kaito smiled.</p><p>"I'm the mastermind."</p><p>The reaction was violent, and physical, and involuntary—a shudder wracked Kokichi's body and his anguish was almost indistinguishable from the pain. In an instant he knew it had to be the truth; the Kaito he knew would never joke like that, especially not at a time like this—</p><p>"There it is," Kaito said quietly, his voice full of awe. His smile widened and the look in his eyes grew manic. "The despair. It's even better than I had imagined," he continued, leaning ever so slightly forward. Kokichi flinched away instinctively; he wasn't sure what kind of expression he was making anymore but his gut twisted at the thought of his horror giving Kaito some kind of sick thrill. "When the others saw the truth to the outside world—fake, of course, but you already knew that, didn't you? They fell into despair… but it was so disappointing. Shuuichi and Harumaki only had hope in the first place because of me. But you—"</p><p>Kaito took a step forward and Kokichi took a wobbly step back. </p><p>"You've always been different. So driven… you didn't need me to motivate you at all. I always knew that your despair would mean so much more to me than theirs." His eyes softened. "And I was right about that."</p><p>"Stay back," Kokichi warned, but he couldn't keep the panic from his voice. </p><p>Kaito's expression only grew fonder. "Even now, you're defiant… This game wouldn't have been half as interesting without you." Another step forward. "I really did mean it, you know. The kiss, that is."</p><p>Before he could continue his monologue, Kokichi retched suddenly and clawed desperately at his own tongue, scratching at it until it bled, as if he could take back the kiss they had willingly shared.</p><p>Kaito was momentarily stunned into silence. Eyes wide, he begun to ask "What are you—"</p><p>"What now?" Kokichi interrupted. His own blood dripped down his chin, mixing with the blood Kaito left during the kiss.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You're the mastermind. My plan is meaningless. You've cornered me and I'm dying slowly of poison." Kokichi narrowed his eyes. "What now? What are you going to do with the others?"</p><p>Kaito stared back at him quietly for a moment before speaking. "The others? Well…" He scratched at his chin in thought. "I haven't decided exactly what I'm going to do with them yet. Shouldn't you be more concerned about yourself? You won't even be around for that part."</p><p>Grimacing, Kokichi tried to respond but couldn't as he was subjected to another wave of pain. The tremors wouldn't stop. It was a miracle he was even still standing.</p><p>"Kokichi," Kaito began, and Kokichi hissed at the overly familiar use of his given name—what had been endearing mere minutes ago had become salt in his wounds—"You're my favorite. I really will miss you, but god, I'll enjoy every second of this."</p><p>Kokichi barked out a laugh; a twisted, disgusted noise.</p><p>"But because you're my favorite, and I care about you so much," Kaito continued, "I'll let you choose."</p><p>Eyebrows furrowing, Kokichi stared back at him as his own body kept trembling. </p><p>"The press," Kaito offered, "or the poison."</p><p>Immediately, Kokichi's eyes darted to the press. Kaito's jacket was still sprawled out across the slab of metal, just waiting for him to lay across it. Crushed to death was a horrible way to go, but much quicker than the poison.</p><p>His gaze returned to Kaito and he found the mastermind waiting patiently for his decision. "...What about Harukawa-chan?"</p><p>Kaito seemed confused by the question. "What about her?"</p><p>"She's the one who poisoned me. So if I chose the poison, would you execute her?"</p><p>Kaito mulled that over for a minute, as if planning how it might go. "I guess I could execute her for your death and have one less person for the final trial. But why bother when I could crush your body after you die, carry out the plan you created, and fake my own execution? That sounds like it would be a lot more entertaining, doesn't it?" he asked, eyes shining.</p><p>Kokichi watched Kaito's expressions carefully. He seemed to genuinely want to go with the most 'interesting' plan, rather than the one that left him with fewer opponents—unsurprising, given the nature of the game. "...I see." Regardless of Kokichi's decision, Maki wouldn't be executed. The choice became obvious to him.</p><p>"I won't give you the satisfaction of killing me."</p><p>Once again Kaito looked surprised before quickly recovering and grinning back at him. "You'd really suffer through the poison just as, what, a final 'fuck you?'"</p><p>Kokichi stared at him in silence, gaze burning.</p><p>"I knew I liked you for a reason. Poison it is."</p><p>As yet another surge of pain coursed through Kokichi's body, Kaito remained at a slight distance, doing nothing but observing him closely. He was clearly enjoying the sight of Kokichi's misery. Kokichi grit his teeth. "Is this it, you freak? Just gonna watch me die?"</p><p>"Yes," Kaito answered, simply. "Would you prefer if I kissed you again?"</p><p>"Fuck off."</p><p>Kaito just chuckled at that, amused. </p><p>It was getting more difficult to stand by the second. Kokichi took a deep breath, his vision turning blurry. "Who's watching this? How much of it was even real?"</p><p>Kaito stretched his arms out wide in a dramatic display of showmanship. "The world is watching!" He lowered his arms slightly. "And they love you. You're not just my favorite—you're a fan favorite. I'm glad you lasted this long; it's been amazing for ratings."</p><p>The combination of Kaito's words and the physical sensation of dying felt so surreal. Kokichi was losing his grip on reality. </p><p>Continuing on, Kaito dropped his arms back to his sides. "As for what's real… I guess that depends on how you define 'real.' Your memories aren't, and your personality was crafted for television. But you lived through the killing game yourself, and isn't that real enough?"</p><p>He already knew at least some of his memories had to be false—definitely the ones provided by flashback light, at least—but this was too much, too much, the pain was too much—</p><p>Kokichi cried out, his veins burning and feeling like they were going to burst. Swaying, he finally lost his battle to stay upright; before he could hit the ground, Kaito rushed forward to kneel and catch him. He struggled, trying to push himself away—he'd rather fall to the floor than let Kaito hold him—but his body had become too weak for it to matter. </p><p>"Just stay still," Kaito whispered. "Let it take you."</p><p>All Kokichi could feel amidst the searing blood and shaky breathing was a dulled rage. His motor skills nearly failing him, he swiped at Kaito's face, dragging his fingernails down his cheek with as much pressure as he could manage. Kaito let out a hiss and tightened his grip. </p><p>With some small satisfaction, Kokichi stared at the red claw marks he left on Kaito's face. He had broken the skin, and blood dripped from the cuts down to his jaw. </p><p>Still, Kaito just shook his head and smiled fondly. "A parting gift from my greatest rival… I'll cherish it."</p><p>Kokichi wanted to scream but the ability to speak had left him entirely. He shook and panted, unable to escape Kaito's grip and stuck on the brink. </p><p>"It's alright, Kokichi," Kaito murmured. His voice took on a comforting tone. "You've done so much. It's time to let go. Who cares what happens to the others anymore?"</p><p>No—</p><p>"They never cared about you anyways. But millions of people do, and they'll never forget you and your story." Kaito brushed a lock of Kokichi's hair away from his eyes. "You really weren't boring."</p><p>
  <em>No—</em>
</p><p>"You'll be remembered. For the rest of time, you'll be remembered. Isn't that incredible? Aren't you excited?"</p><p>The light was fading from Kokichi's eyes. The last thing he felt was a pair of lips pressed against his forehead, and a whispered "I love you."</p><p>Like all the people he'd failed before, death took him; and everything he'd sacrificed was meaningless.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>title taken from the song of the same name, by ludo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>